


Cool, Cool, Cool

by INTPSlytherin_reylove97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Also finds her annoyingly attractive, Ben/Kylo is totally an Amy Santiago, Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired, Chewie is Terry? Yeah He's Terry, Cops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Finn is Boyle, Gen, Luke Skywalker is Captain and Lando is his Husband this is fact, Phasma is Gina, Poe is Rosa Our favorite Bi icon, R2-D2 is a Corgi, Rey is an odd mix of multiple characters, Rey is mostly Jake, Rey kind of hates Ben, Ridiculousness, Rose is her own character because she is simply that badass on her own, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/pseuds/INTPSlytherin_reylove97
Summary: Detective Rey Kenobi hated her new partner and nothing was going to change her mind.Not even his attractive muscles. Or his nerdy binders. Or his impressive detective skills.Nothing. At. All. What. So. Ever.A Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired Fic.And Rey is totally Jake Peralta, and Ben/Kylo is an Amy Santiago.**EDIT DEC 26th 2018: FIC IS NOW BACK INTO THE WRITING ROTATION! :D**





	1. An Unwanted Partner

**Author's Note:**

> BROOKLYN NINE-NINE WAS SAVED AND IN CELEBRATION I THOUGHT 'why not make a fun little fic about Reylo inspired by B99.'  
> AND THUS THIS WAS BORN.
> 
> But this will not be ginormous like my other fics (which I am writing tonight, even Trusting December. Like I am locking myself up for the next twenty-four hours to write). I am talking less than ten chapters and I am aiming for five. Because this fic is for fun, and I don't really have to over think it, and really needed to write it because Ben Solo would be the Amy Santiago with the binders and Rey the hot shot :)
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy!

“Detective Rey Kenobi,” She held out her badge to the first responders of the crime scene, receiving a quick nod of acknowledgement. Quickly, she ducks under the bright yellow caution tape, dropping the tape before her partner could get through.

She tries to suppress her smirk when she hears Solo’s grumbles. Key word: _tries_.

Rey begged to go solo—no pun intended—yet Captain Skywalker shot down her brief argument (or plea as Finn worded it). Which she didn’t understand; a petty crime, some breaking and entering action. The only reason they needed to be there was to pinpoint the series of actions.

Not a two person job, yet the newly returned Detective Benjamin ‘Ben’ Solo was assigned as her partner for the case.

 

 

Detective Rey Kenobi had a nice routine in her (okay, not hers but Captain Skywalker’s) precinct. She’d partner up with Detective Finn Thomas for most of her assignments, the two being the cliché cops with their coffee and doughnuts. She’d chat with Phasma, the Captain’s assistant about the latest happenings in the world outside of the precinct and trade perp stories with Detective Poe Dameron. Chewie’s grumbles would be the background music to the precinct.

Of course, her nice routine at the precinct went to shit the moment Captain Skywalker announced the addition of the newly minted detective Rose Tico and the return of the prodigal son, Ben Solo.

Initially, Rey had been excited for the new female edition. For the last three years she’d been surrounded by men, Phasma the only one with the feminine touch. Determined by the unlikely odds, Rey did not let ratios discourage her. She performed her best and received top marks at the academy, earning the nickname Scavenger for being able to salvage—well adapt— use anything as a devices or tactic while in action. Being a police officer was Rey’s dream the moment she snuck into the older kid’s room at her foster home and caught sight of _Die Hard_. The idea of another woman…Rose Tico thrown into the mix excited Rey; she’d find a sister of solidarity in Rose.

How she felt about their _other_ addition…

 

 

 

“He’s a little rough around the edges,” Captain Skywalker warned the Nine-Nine the morning of Ben Solo’s return. “He’d been deep undercover for some time—”

“With the Knights case right?” Poe Dameron commented from his cluttered desk, his feet kicked up on the edge. Skywalker nodded, though Poe took this as his cue to continue, “I heard the case was so intense he had to go through a year of therapy to get approved for the field again.”

Skywalker frowned, hands on his hips, “Wherever you found that information,” Rey and Finn could not help but lean in a little closer; a shift of warning eyes cashed the two to fall back into their seats, “They should not have told you that.”

“So it is true.” Poe nodded smugly, both impressed by Solo’s achievements and his own informant, “I mean what more can you expect when a guy needs to act as though he is in the biggest drug ring in the west side of Chandrila.”

“Anyways, all I am asking is for all of you to act normal,” Rey took note of how Captain Skywalker’s jaw pinched at the mention of Ben Solo’s therapy. She figured it must have been difficult for the older man, considering Ben Solo was his nephew, not to mention the son of the Attorney General Leia Organa and the smuggler turned informant Han Solo. “No crowding him, or fangirling,” Skywalker directed _that_ statement to Finn. “He honestly just wants to get back to work, so I’ll be partnering him up with one of you in the meantime, just to help him transition better.”

Unfortunately, Rey had drawn the short straw—every-fucking-time.

The open desk in front of her was soon occupied by Ben Solo. Clean and pristine—not an awful person to share a space with, but still not welcomed. Especially with the amount of binders he organized on the corner of his desk. Her shifts were with, guess who? Ben Solo. While her co-workers would moan and groan at the hour, Rey liked to take the early mornings. Being an early riser since her childhood, coming into the precinct around five in the morning felt natural to her.

She also didn’t mind being one of the few in the precinct in the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes aloneness was calming…

Of course, who’d be already sitting at his desk with a case file and cup of coffee when she walks in at 4:55am: Ben-freaking-Solo.

Everywhere she went it seemed like the detective was tacked along with her.

Not that he was a bad dude per say….he just didn’t fit Rey’s—or really anyone else’s—image of the famous Detective Ben Solo.

She pictured a rugged, tall man with Han Solo’s charm and Leia Organa’s undeniable presense (both of who she had the privilege to meet at the Skywalker’s Christmas party along with his moody corgi Reginald II, or R2 for short). She expected some smooth hot-shot of a cop, a _badass_. Someone who wore leather, told the most insane stories, and had wicked scars.

Ben Solo was the furthest from a ‘badass’.

The pictures the precinct had access to were from his academy days, then the most recent were from right after his finished case. Which terrified and excited most of the precinct—his hair was long and wild, reminding Rey of am untamed beast. He also had carefully crafted facial hair, looking the part of an imposing leader. Dark and brooding did not even scratch the surface.

When he came in for his first day, they were all a little disappointed they did not get the man in the picture. Facial hair shaved away to reveal a boyish-yet-defined manly face. His long locks were cut to the base of his ears. Based on the pictures, Rey guessed he must have been close to forty…yet to see him in person, Ben Solo appeared younger than his actual age of thirty-one. He didn’t wear leather jackets like a cool guy, but plaid and cozy sweaters. He looked like bizarre crossover of a lumberjack meets hermit man. Not to mention, he had the incredible ability to fade into the background whenever desired. A professional wallflower—a massive six foot two professional wallflower.

Despite not exactly meeting the precinct’s expectations, Rey knew this was the detective several of her colleagues raved about. His mark was in his work ethic. Precise, thoughtful, and direct. Ben Solo liked to play by his own rules, not unlike his own parents.

Which frustrated Rey immensely.

 

 

 

“So you were just ‘borrowing’ those cars?” Solo questioned, using his height as an advantage as he loomed over the perp.

For the last two interrogations, Rey witnessed Solo use this tactic. It usually worked flawlessly, the criminal succumbing to the pricing eyes and deep truth voice like a frightened school girl. Yet the guy, Boba Fett, remained stone faced.

“Ask him about his bank accounts.” Rey muttered, eyebrows furrowed together as she watched Solo performer his one-two. Another questioned followed, Solo strolling to stand in front of Fett.

This goddamn idiot was seriously _not_ going to ask about his bank accounts?

Frustrated, but mostly annoyed, Rey banged with an open palm the one sided mirror to catch Solo’s attention. His broad shoulder twitched, Solo aware of Rey, yet choosing to ignore her.

Straightening his back, Solo continued his interrogation, “Back to the cars—”

“His bank accounts!” Rey shouted, banging the glass harder—partially out of spite, but also to move the interrogation along. Subtly gone, Ben openly glared at Rey through the mirror. For the average person, Ben’s fierce, emotional glares would cause a cease in action. The man was legitimately terrifying when he wanted to be. Once when Finn casually asked Ben where he picked up his morning bagel and coffee (Finn was a major foodie, he simply wanted to mentally add the location for future reference), Ben monotonously said ‘ _no_ ,’ and walked away, leaving poor Finn stunned.

For Rey, who was not the average person, his glare unleashed a challenge.

“His bank accounts!” She banged against the one way mirror aggressively, the glass wobbling in its loose slot. Without taking heed, Rey slammed her palm on the glass again. In a blink of an eye the glass fell from its slot, shattering from the impact against the floor.

Solo spun around, his nice black locks waving dramatically like a shampoo commercial. His dark eyes sharpened on her, Rey feeling cold realization sweeping through her. Ben Solo was still a man who had been undercover for two years with one of largest drug rings in Chandrila history. He was, no doubt, capable of murder.

She recalled Poe claiming Solo had anger issues as a kid.

“Captain, Solo broke the glass!”

Needless to say their working relationship had not been smooth sailing.

She was pretty sure the guy hated her since the little incident. With Rey's track record, she was merely piling more ammunition to fuel his dislike.

 

 

“Detective Ben Solo, of the 99th precinct.” She heard him greet the responders, joining her in the apartment of the crime scene a moment later. She felt his shadow beside her, not bothering to spare a glance at her fellow detective. “I’d prefer if you’d wait for me instead of charging ahead.” Solo demanded under his breath.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t give me ridiculous requests.” Rey scowled back as she observed the broken window pane on the furthest side of the apartment, “And how many times do I have to tell you—it’s ‘ _nine-nine’_ not ‘ninety-nine’.”

“Oh, I know.” Solo smirked softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the muscle definition on his arms, surprised to see his button up blue plaid pulled taut around his shoulders. Where were the baggy sweaters? Solo was actually _fit_? “Hey, you okay? You’re kind of staring off—”

Rey quickly averted her eyes, choosing to focus on the crime scene—like she was sent to do, “Yup, _great_.”

Solo eyed her warily, as though he didn’t believe a word out of her mouth—not like he ever did—before walking ahead to speak with the first responder cop. He couldn’t help but let her eyes travel down his backside, from his broad shoulders to his sculpted legs. He honestly was a handsome man when he wasn’t being a hardass.

“Detective Kenobi,” A deep voice called, clearly bothered by waiting on her. Rey jumped into action, crossing over to Solo to discuss the evidence. Deftly, she pushed away those thoughts, her mind switching to detective, not a mildly hormonal twenty something.

She _did not_ check out Solo. Nope, not at all.


	2. Not Awful…But Not Great, The Name of Your Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Ben Solo does not like his partner Rey Kenobi and her stupid jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, which turned out longer than I anticipated. Some parts are pulled directly from B99, though most of it is inspired because this does have its own sort of plot that does not follow the show at all.
> 
> There are typos. I know for a fact there are probably typos in this, I'll go back and fix them when I have the time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Detective Ben Solo would like to say the precinct was filled with dutiful detectives, who were competent and alert.

It’s what he’d _like_ to say.

Though, if anyone entered the Nine-Nine… it might not be the case. He and his fellow detectives were full of heart and passion, but some of them lacked focus when there was not much than the usual one-two occurring on the streets.

Detective Rey Kenobi, un-coincidentally, was one these people.

Often, Rey was the ring leader of these little shenanigans the Nine-Nine crew participated in, much to Ben’s annoyance.

She led silly little bets on who could get the most arrests in a day (Okay, Ben will admit he did participate in the one for New Years Eve—there were always the loose drunks and flashers on the holiday), and challenged Detectives Thomas and Tico in swivel chair races.

“Goddamn it,” Ben grumbled when Rey raced around him, trying to make it into the elevator. With her final push, she made it into the elevator—though not without casualties. “I’m going to have a stain on my pants.” In Rey’s haste to win, she caused Ben to stumble, spilling his coffee down the front of his shirt to his pants.

“Title of your sex tape!” Rey crowed, as the elevator dinged. Her smug smile the last thing Ben saw as the doors closed.

 

 

 

Then there was the damned sex tape joke. Ben grew an odd fondness, yet distaste to the crude joke she reserved solely for him.

 

 

 

“I’m going to need to pull out, there’s no way I’m going to make it.” Ben mumbled as he tried to park between two inconspicuous cars. Skywalker had assigned him and Kenobi on a mild stake out, which consisted of mostly sitting in the car and watching for suspicious activity on the block.

Ben felt his expertise could be used elsewhere, though his uncle thought otherwise. Not to mention Kenobi was once again his partner on the assignment.

“Title of your sex tape.” Kenobi commented brightly, Ben rolling his eyes. She pulled out a thermos from her backpack, along with two mugs. “Brought some coffee since I know you live on the stuff. And I have little International Delight creamers somewhere in the backpack. Irish Cream, right?”

Ben tried not to smile at the fact Kenobi remembered his favorite coffee creamer, and took her offered mug with a scowl.

 

 

 

“Damn it,” Ben knocked on the plastic window of the vending machine, his bag of pretzels stuck. The snack was awkwardly snug between the window and the coil, not moving no matter how much Ben slammed his palm on the front of the vending machine.

“Do you need help?” Rey asked Ben, standing off to the side of the machine. He spared a glance, instantly regretting it—her arms were crossed over her chest, Ben eyes drifting from her toned arms. He turned back, clearing his throat; had it been so long he was seriously getting turned on by his co-worker’s arms?

Thank god, no one was privy to his thoughts. He’d never hear the end of it from Kenobi—she’d probably tease him until his death bed if she knew.

“No, I can do this by myself. I’ve done it before.” Ben replied, recalling when he’d first been promoted to detective and had nightly debacles with the horrid vending machine.

“Title of your sex tape.” Rey quipped without a beat, no smile or smugness in her tone. No doubt, she was exhausted as well, if the crease between her eyebrows were anything to go by. “Move over,” She shoved him gentle by the arm, pulling out a set of keys from her pocket. She stared up at him, “Since you are seemingly my indentured partner, I’ll do this for you—but you can't tell _anyone_.” She checked over her shoulder, the hall empty except for them. “Stand look out.”

Ben quirked an eyebrow, highly unamused by her dramatic. “Kenobi, what is so—”

Looking through her keys, she plucked out a small one and inserted it into the vending machine lock.

Ben’s eyes widen, for a moment scandalized. “You have the—”

“Yes, now shut up.” She hissed, opening the vending machine a crack and grabbing Ben’s pretzels. She tossed them to him, Ben easily catching the snack in his right hand. Dejectedly, Rey locked the machine back up. She held her hands up, “Alright, I’m ready for the reprimanding.” She lowered her voice as though to imitate Ben’s voice. She frowned deeply, lips pursed and head slightly hunched, with her hands on her hips. Ah, she was mocking him, of course; Ben momentarily wondered if everyone viewed him in a negative light, or if it was merely his pesky partner. “‘Kenobi, you need to adhere to laws. What you did is wrong, _you need a teacher’_ ,” Ben rolled his eyes as she threw one of his ‘catch-phrases,’ as Phasma called them, in his face. Whenever Rey did something on the reckless side, Ben would often point out how things were out of ‘protocol’ or ‘she needed to go back to the academy.’ Though these were never quite said with honest seriousness, shouted in the heat of the moment when he and Kenobi were after the perp and she never seemed particular bothered by the statements. At one point she cheered, ‘title of your sex tape,’ after such a comment.

Though maybe his statements bothered her more than she let on.

 Rey slumped slightly under his gaze

“Actually no,” Ben answered, allowing himself to grin a little. “It’s genius.” He ignored how his pulse picked up when she perked up at his compliment. “I’m surprised I didn’t think of it when I was starting out.”

“Detective Ben Solo is complimenting me?” Rey grinned widely, her familiar bravado returning “I always knew a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.” Her eyes widen a fraction, “Not that I’m trying to win your heart or anything.” She flicked some of her loose hair behind her ear, looking anywhere, but him. “Figure of speech and what-not.”

“Uh,” Ben nodded jerkily, suddenly feeling warm. “How… how did you get the keys?” He asked, saving them both from an embarrassing mumblings.

Her confidence returned in full force, “I nicked them off of the vending machine guy when he was flirting with Phasma and copied the key.” She explained breezily, as though knowing she had impressive skills.

“Well, partner. I think I finally found use for you,” He quipped jokingly, holding his hand up. “I know, ‘title of my sex tape.’”

“Ah, you’re catching on.” Rey she nodded appreciatively, faint pink dusting her cheekbones. “Good one, Solo.”

 

 

 

While naturally talented, she needed to work on her other skills outside field work. Such as maintaining focus, or taking their cases seriously.

“Guess who was murdered!” Rey sang out as she stood at the front of the briefing room. She clicked to the next image of the crime scene, showing a bloodied body with little to no warning. “Our mob boss!”

“Tactless, Kenobi,” Ben muttered from the front table, releasing a concerned sigh as Finn gagged in the background. Beside him, Poe winced, leaning closer to get a better look at the photo.

There were definitly several bullet wounds; not the worst they’d seen, but not the best.

“I just ate, Rey!” Finn cried out from the table behind Ben, the older detective rolling his eyes at Finn’s mildly queasy stomach. How could a man who ate pickled pigs feet the previous day receive an upset stomach over a murder scene? A seasoned officer at that; Ben sometimes did not understand how his fellow detectives received their jobs at the Nine-Nine.

Apparently, Rey felt the same by the impatient glare she sent her team.

“Dude, you always just ate.” Poe commented, talking to their fellow detective over his shoulder. “I don’t think I ever _not_ see you without food.”

“O-K,” Rey called out, the potential chatter ceasing immediately. “Enough of _that_ —mob boss is dead, and we need to find who killed him.”

 

 

 

Despite his outward objection, Rey Kenobi was a brilliant detective…not that Ben would ever tell her. She already had an ego the size of the Atlantic Ocean, he did not need to feed into her insecurities. Especially when she was clearly vying for the Captain’s approval, in her own enthusiastic-unconventional ways.

 

 

 

“Why is no one working?” Captain Skywalker asked the crowded group of detectives; Rey Kenobi, Finn Thomas, Rose Tico, and Poe Dameron.

Sitting on her desk, Rey smirked proudly, facing the entrance of the precinct. “Ben Solo is few minutes late and we are all trying to guess why.”

Skywalker hummed, crossing his arms as he observed his detectives. “I’d say…he is stuck in line at the bank.” The four detectives shared mild looks of surprise behind the Captain’s back. “This is a little fun.” He mused, though none of the group was able to decide if he was genuinely enjoying their little game. Well, Rey’s little game. She was the one who pointed out a distinctly missing Ben Solo from the precinct.

Not that she cared or anything. She only noticed because the massive man was nowhere to be seen when she came in early, and their desks were right across from each other.

“I believe it is fun…” Rey declared, before shooting a look to Rose, “Unlike some people.”

“I just think it’s a little excessive.” Rose shrugged in defense, nibbling on her bagel. One of the sweetest members in the team, Rose consistently took Ben’s side on everything, to the point Rey might have had suspicions of Rose’s feelings if she didn’t know better. Detective Tico was head over heels for Detective Thomas to the point she willing ate the disgusting, questionable food he bought to share.

“Ben clearly, tripped over his own two feet into a sewer and he is now the leader of the mole people.” Rey concocted a wild tale earning playful shoves and eye rolls from Finn and Poe, though no one made an effort to move from their camped out spots by Rey and Ben’s desks.

The elevator dinged, Ben Solo walking out in long, brisk strides. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was down, doing his ‘please don’t bother me, I am busy’ stalk. “Oh, there he is!” Rey cheered mockingly, Ben stopping in front of their desks, a crease forming on his forehead. “Tell us Detective Benjamin Chewbacca—”

“That’s not my middle name.”

“—Solo, where were you? All of us have been so worried.” She shook her head sadly, rasing an eyebrow at Ben when the others weren’t looking.

He scowled at her, Rey obviously enjoying the thrill his displeasure gave her. “There was a problem at the bank.” He answered, uncomfortably under the team’s gawking.

“Yes!” Skywalker yelped, clapping his hands together loudly. “Sweet victory.”  He murmured happily before adjusting his belt and sauntering off to his office.

Ben huffed as he watched the rest of the team disperse, except for Rey.

“Did you seriously wait for me to show up?” He asked as he walked past her to his desk, dropping his messenger bag down with a _thud_ beside his chair.

“Wait for you? I can handle myself.” Rey scoffed, hopping off her desk. She adjusted her attire, her real blouse slightly wrinkled from sitting in a crouched position.

“Title of your sex tape.” Ben announced, not thinking of the ramifications his comment might cause.

She stiffened, raising her eyebrows at him. He noticed her annoyance start to simmer.

“No, that’s not how this works.” Rey shook her head, clasping her hands together. “You say something accidentially with innuendo, and _I_ retort with ‘title of your sex tape’.” She picked up coffee, eyeing Ben with stern eyes. “Not the _other_ way around.”

Ben sat down, reclining him his swivel chair. “You know what, Kenobi? I kind of _like_ the joke.”

Her eyes narrowed on him, Rey simply nodding slowly. “Sure...O-K. I just don’t think you can handle the _power_ it brings.”

“Title of your sex tape.” He said quickly, grinning lightly as Rey shook her head.

“Nope, not good enough.” She shrugged mockingly, leaving him at their desks as she walked to the break room.

“Oh, come on! That one was a good one!” Ben called out to her retreating back, Rey not bothering to look back at him.

Stopping in his path to the Captain’s office to watch the exchange, Poe turned to Ben. “Dude, it was totally a cheap shot.”

“Oh shut up Poe.”

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t try to use Kenobi’s jokes against her.

 

 

 

“You didn’t seriously participate in Kenobi’s little game this morning, did you?” Ben asked the Captain the moment they were alone in his office, reviewing a case.

“Why of course I did.” Skywalker shrugged, before sighing under his nephew’s glare. “Sometimes it’s okay to indulge them.”

“You mean indulge Kenobi.” Ben grumbled, arms crossed.

“She’s not all that bad once you give her the chance.” Skywalker defended. He leaned forward, rearranging his little pride flag stuck between his pencils and pens; it was falling to the side. “Is it because you think she’s my favorite?”

“No,” Ben immediately shot out, trying his best to not sound childish. “It’s just…I was the top detective at the precinct before I went undercover and it feels like everything has changed.” He slumped in his chair for a moment, before spring up right. He may have been in his uncle’s office, but his uncle was still the Captain. A line of respect needed to be displayed no matter the circumstances.

“Ben, has anyone told you, you’re quite the teacher’s pet?” Skywalker remarked.

“Yes,” He shrugged. “Everyone loves pets.” He stated calmly, almost proudly, highly aware of his Type A status.

From the moment Ben was brought to work with his Uncle Luke (Ok, _sure_. Maybe not the most appropriate place to take a ten year old, but his parents were out of town and Uncle Lando had court and the only person who could somewhat watch Ben was Luke), Ben knew he wanted to be a cop. But not any old cop, but a detective like his Uncle. His family came from a long line of defenders; his mother the district attorney, his father an informant, Uncle Lando a criminal lawyer. His grandmother was a Senator; yes, his grandfather was a shady spot in their history. A Sergeant turned criminal… _murder_ , but their family worked hard to defy the blemish. 

“Just remember—you’re my _nephew_. Nothing is going to change that.” Skywalker assured him. Ben swallowed, knowing how much the statement meant to both him and his uncle. Going undercover for so long honestly put a strain on their family, Ben struggling to find his footing with his parents and uncles after his case was finished.

“Right.” Ben said tersely, clenching his fist. He relaxed his hand, his anger seeping away.

“Plus, Kenobi can always use some more decent people in her life. Believe it or not Ben, you _are_ decent people.”

 

 

 

Considering his uncle’s words, Ben decided to observe Kenobi closely. Rather than try to beat her at her own game, he played along. His chide comments did not become nonexistent, but kinder in tone…for the most part. And he began to notice…well maybe Kenobi was not all flash and sass.

Her wit and smile charmed the precinct, though most were not privy to her thoughts. She was, dare he say, _anti-social_. Introverted, may be the most accurate term, if Ben decided to give the benefit of the doubt.

Rey preferred to work alone, she admitted this fact once when they were on a stake out.

“Less people to worry about when it’s just me.” She explained in a matter-of-fact manner, before stuffing her face with a burrito she packed for their forty-eight hour shift.                                                       

Rey was close to her fellow detectives, but it appeared it was nothing beyond surface level interactions. Phasma, who had known Rey since she was a beat cop, did not know where the girl attended police academy or her country of origin. Which, when Ben thought about it was concerning, considering Phasma was the Captain’s assistant and needed to know basic information on all the detectives. Finn Thomas, who was apparently Rey’ self-proclaimed best friend, didn’t know her birth date...but he did know her top three favorite restaurants. And everyone—even Ben—knew Kenobi’s favorite movie was _Die Hard_ , yet no one knew why.

For a seemingly enthusiastic girl (he blanched when he discovered her age—she was twenty-four? That had to be a mistake), Rey was subtle in nature.

She’d arrive early to work, much to Ben’s surprise. Earbuds in with a classic book in one hand (for a few weeks it was _Pride & Prejudice_, followed by _Northanger Abbey_ ) and coffee in the other. They never spoke in the mornings, Rey working on her own files. Almost always, her paperwork was done on time, despite projecting the image of nonchalant effort.

“I’d like to not be doing all the work here,” He commented once when they were both stuck in the precinct after finishing their most recent case.

“Title of your sex tape.” She stated automatically, before dropping her stack of finished paper work. “And you don’t have to, I finished it up on my lunch.” Rey declared, “I just need you to go over it and sign off.”

She smirked at him before announcing she was going home for a much needed _Die Hard_ binge.

As she walked away, Ben tried not to watch her go…he’s never admit it but he enjoyed her company despite her antics. She was kind of breath taking when she was invested in her work, in the midst of solving a case. Or when she laughed loudly, as though she was shackle free from other cares…

Oh god, _no_.

He did not just think _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment some of your favorite moments from the show, with the other characters involved as well! Me picking moments myself was kind of why it took so long-- also I already have a character in mind for The Pontiac Bandit, which will be revealed in the next chapter!
> 
> The first two chapters were mostly to establish where Rey and Ben are at in this world and setting, we'll kind of move on from that in chapters onward.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you think; I love discussing the fic with my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Are you a B99 fan and are rejoicing as well? Or do you not watch the show and are just here for some Reylo cop au? If so for either, awesome!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I love discussing the fic with my readers! :)


End file.
